Simplify the following expression: ${2-3(-a-4)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${-3}$ into the parentheses: $ 2 {-3(}\gray{-a-4}{)} $ $ 2 + {3a+12} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ 3a + {2 + 12}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ 3a + {14}$ The simplified expression is $3a+14$